There's a fine line between love and hate
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Phoebe falls in love w another woman, but she turns out to be a demon. Will Phoebe do what is right or is her love for Maya too strong?


There's a fine line between love and hate… 

Summary: Phoebe falls in love with another girl, Maya. Piper and Paige have trouble adjusting to Phoebe's new lifestyle but soon come to accept it. But what happens when Maya turns out to be a demon? Will Phoebe do what is right or is her love for Maya too strong? A/N: Phoebe and Cole never met, set after Wyatt's born. M for language and adult themes.

Part 1 

Phoebe walked into the Bay Mirror happily. She couldn't wait to show everyone baby Wyatt's pictures. Of course she would've been much happier staying at home today, with her nephew, but the new owner of the paper was coming in today and Phoebe couldn't afford to miss that.

"I've got baby pictures!" Phoebe announced once she made it inside. Holding up a pile of candids. Everyone flocked around her and she handed out pictures, they started 'oohing and ahhing'

"You think he'll keep those blue eyes?" Phoebe's secretary asked.

"He should, his dad has them too." Phoebe answered sweetly.

"You look pretty good for a woman who just had a baby." Someone next to Phoebe said.

Phoebe turned towards the person. "Oh I'm not his mom I'm just his…." She caught sight of the gorgeous woman standing before her and her breath caught in her throat. "…Auntie." She finished blankly. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Maya Tate," The woman replied smoothly.

"Maya Tate?…Maya Tate!" Phoebe repeated then remembered where she heard that name before. Maya was the new owner! Everyone around Phoebe seemed to remember the same thing and quickly got back to work just as Elise walked up.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Tate," Elise apologized.

"Don't worry about it, and please call me Maya." Maya replied

Elise turned to Phoebe who was standing there, eyes wide.

"And this is Phoebe Halliwell." Elise introduced. Maya outstretched her hand and Phoebe grabbed it. She felt like a bolt of lightning suddenly emitted from them. She pulled away and wondered if Maya had felt it too. She must have because she smiled at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, is something wrong?" Elise asked, concern in her voice.

"Uh, no-no, I just didn't think you would be so…" Phoebe tried to think of something to say. _Beautiful, gorgeous_, were just a couple things to come to mind, but; "Young." Was the best lie she could come up with.

Maya slightly blushed. "I get that all the time," Phoebe just nodded.

The three of them stood there silently for a minute until Maya spoke up.

"So can I see a picture of your nephew?"

Phoebe nodded slowly. It took her a minute to process the question. 'Oh yea! Sure! Here you go." She handed her a couple of pictures. "His name's Wyatt."

"He's cute, I wish I had a nephew that cute to show off. But all I have is a picture of my dog." Maya dug into her purse and handed Phoebe a picture of a tiny little poodle.

Phoebe smirked.

Elise said something to Maya, but Phoebe wasn't listening.

"Listen, Phoebe, we'll talk later, okay?" Maya said and when Phoebe agreed they exchanged photos and Maya turned to leave.

"She has your eyes!" Phoebe called. Maya looked back and smirked. Phoebe kicked herself mentally and walked into her office. '_She has your eyes?'_

The rest of the day Phoebe had trouble concentrating. She couldn't stop thinking about Maya. '_But **why** can't I stop thinking about her?_' was the question that kept arising. Phoebe had never felt like that around a woman before…she only felt that way around…guys. "Oh no," Phoebe shook her head in disbelief. "Nah ah, I don't like girls, I like _guys_." _'Well then what was with that spark?' _Phoebe asked herself. '_Maybe I knew her in a past life and I feel connected to her._' She reasoned. Yea, that had to be it. Because Phoebe was most certainly not bi.

Phoebe looked out the window that led to the main office and saw Elise and Maya standing outside her office and she couldn't help but stare. She watched as Maya moved her hands when she talked, her smile, every little detail that she usually would've missed she was noticing.

Maya nodded then lightly waved and she and Elise went their separate ways.

'_Oh god, she's coming in here!' _Phoebe panicked. _'Act natural!' _She turned to her computer and noticed it wasn't even on. She quickly pushed the 'On' button.

Maya lightly tapped on the door and Phoebe looked up and smiled.

"Is this a bad time?" Maya asked.

"Of course not," Phoebe answered. "Please, sit down." She motioned to the chair.

"Thank you," Maya said.

"Phoebe I'm sure you don't want to hear this, especially coming from someone you just met. But…" She started and pulled out a few papers littered with red marks everywhere. "I took the liberty of making a few changes to your column." She handed Phoebe the papers.

Phoebe looked them over. This was ridiculous she wouldn't even let Elise mess with her column, and she thinks she could waltz in here and take over everything just like _that_?. "What's wrong with my column?"

Maya shifted. "It's not what's _wrong_ with it as much as what you could do to make it _better_."

"Okay then, what could I do to make it _better_?" Phoebe mocked. She felt all the nice feelings she had for Maya dissipate instantly.

Maya gave a few examples. Referring to the papers.

Suddenly Phoebe's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," Phoebe said through gritted teeth in her nicest tone and answered it. "Hello? Hi Pai- omigod, is he all right? Okay, I'll be there soon…bye." Phoebe hung up her phone and threw it, along with some other things, into her purse.

"Something wrong?" Maya asked standing up with Phoebe.

"Uh, no, I just gotta get home…to my nephew." Phoebe replied.

"Doesn't he have parents?"

"Of course he does! It's just…it's complicated. I have to go,"

"Phoebe-…" Maya started to object then stared into Phoebe's pleading eyes. "Nevermind,"

Phoebe smiled her thanks and rushed out.

"C'mere baby," Phoebe cooed as she picked up Wyatt then turned to her sisters and Leo. "So tell me again what happened."

"A bunch of demons tried to kidnap Wyatt, luckily he put his forcefield up and was able to protect himself." Piper told her.

"And you," Leo added looking thoughtfully at his wife.

"What? I'm sorry but I've been invincible for the past nine months, forgive me for forgetting I'm not anymore!"

"I was just saying," Leo muttered and put his arm around Piper.

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Phoebe demanded she sat down next to Paige.

"Because, it was over pretty quick, besides we did try calling, your assistant said you were in a meeting with the new boss." Paige answered.

"Speaking of which, how'd it go?" Piper asked, taking Wyatt from her.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"That bad huh?"

"She thinks my column needs improvement! And the last time I checked all those billboards and ads said 'Ask Phoebe', not 'Ask Phoebe's new boss'!"

Wyatt started to fuss.

"Phoebes shush!" Piper ordered.

"Ooh, sorry baby!" Phoebe apologized in a high pitched whisper. She looked at her watch. "Ugh, I better get back before Maya changes anything else."

"I'll walk you out." Paige offered and they got up.

"Paige, can I ask you something?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, just as long as you don't ask me what happened to your favorite pair of shoes, cuz I swear I don't know how that mud got on them!" Paige threw up her hands.

"No, not about that. Um, have you ever, uh…ok you know that feeling you get when you're around a guy that you like?" Phoebe tried to sound as casual as possible.

"What about it?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever gotten that feeling around a woman?"

Paige thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so, why?"

"No reason, I-It's just that someone wrote to me and asked that and I didn't know what to tell her." Phoebe lied. "Thanks Paige,"

"Sure thing," Paige waved and walked away.

Phoebe walked out and shut the front door and sighed. '_Where's **my **Ask Phoebe?_'

TBC….

Hmmm, tell me if this is worth continuing or just a waste of time.

Nicole/Shannen


End file.
